List of Dinosaur Cards
from the Kyoryu-King website]] Listed on this page are all of the Dinosaurs that appear in the Dinosaur King franchise as cards. The list for the DS Game is available separately here. Those from the TCG only that are merely renamed versions of regular dinosaurs (ex: Thundering Styracosaurus, Prowling Acrocanthosaurus) are listed here. About Dinosaur Cards Dinosaur Cards are used to summon dinosaurs, the main fighting force in every media iteration of the franchise. They are divided into seven Elements, with six regular and one special. Some dinosaurs also feature in the effects of Move Cards, where they can be part of Normal or two Elements of Super Moves. Arcade In the arcade game, Dinosaur Cards are one of 3 card types alongside Move and Character. Some aspect of them, typically in the border and their name, is the color of their Element; in the case of foil cards, however, these aspects can be replaced with a shiny gold, silver, or bronze. They are used to select the dinosaur the player will be fighting as, though defaults exist for those without cards. They have several important stats: Attribute/Element, Sign, Power/Strength, Technique, Attack, and Type. Early arcade card waves did not include the Type stat, and only cards from certain waves display the Attack stats on the front of the card. The arcade game is the standard for Dinosaur Cards on this Wiki. Most dinosaurs have multiple iterations of their card based on how many waves they were released in, but differ only in artwork and sometimes Type. Owing to this, they are the only Dinosaur Card group without a standard appearance, and the only one that can have landscape orientation. Maiasaura Card 2.png|Arcade Dinosaur Card (Maiasaura, non-foil, with Attack) Carnotaurus card.gif|Arcade Dinosaur Card (Carnotaurus, Gold) Titanosaurus Card 2.gif|Arcade Dinosaur Card (Titanosaurus, Silver) Edmontania card.jpg|Arcade Dinosaur Card (Edmontonia, Bronze) Anime In the anime, Dinosaur Cards are one of 2 card types alongside Move. The body of the cards are a gray color; Secret Dinosaur cards have a gray-to-yellow gradient to indicate inherent Move Cards; dinosaurs with Spectral Armor have dark purple cards instead; Alpha Dinosaur cards have a brighter purple on the back only; and Black Dinosaur cards are nearly black. They can be activated and become the dinosaur in an Element-colored glow by coming into contact with their Element in the environment, or by being swiped across their Element's Stone; swiping a dinosaur's card down across a Stone summons them full size, while swiping them up across one summons them as a pet-sized chibi version; Spectral Armor Dinosaur Cards drain to complete grayscale when the dinosaur is summoned, this card later adding their armor. Only dinosaurs summoned with a Stone or a device powered by or copying the power of a Stone can be recalled on command. If a dinosaur, activated or summoned, takes too much damage or runs out of energy, they will return to their card in an Element-colored glow; the glow is always purple for Spectral Armor Dinosaurs. Velociraptor is a special case exception to almost every rule, more details on its page. The anime contains many but not all Dinosaur Cards from the arcade game, including a host of Spectral Armor Dinosaurs not in the arcade. Uniquely among the various media, anime Dinosaur Cards usually only show the head and neck of the dinosaur instead of a full body view; only altered Spectral Armor Dinosaurs feature the armor in the image. Especially among those introduced in Mesozoic Meltdown, some dinosaurs' cards are only briefly seen as small on the screen during summoning, and sometimes only their Spectral Armor or grayscale versions. Lightning Dinosaur Card back.jpg|Anime Dinosaur Card Back (Lightning) Wind Dinosaur Card back.jpg|Anime Dinosaur Card Back (Wind) Grass Dinosaur Card back.jpg|Anime Dinosaur Card Back (Grass) Fire Dinosaur Card back.jpg|Anime Dinosaur Card Back (Fire) Water Dinosaur Card back.jpg|Anime Dinosaur Card Back (Water) Earth Dinosaur Card back.jpg|Anime Dinosaur Card Back (Earth) Secret Dinosaur Card back.jpg|Anime Dinosaur Card Back (Secret) Alpha Acrocanthosaurus card back (size).png|Anime Dinosaur Card Back (Alpha, Fire) Velociraptor back.jpg|Anime Dinosaur Card Back (No Element) Fire Dinosaur Card (Spectral Armor) back.jpg|Anime Dinosaur Card Back (Spectral Armor, Fire) 11.TYRANOSAURIO.png|Anime Dinosaur Card Front (Fire, Tyrannosaurus) Black T-Rex card (best and only).jpg|Anime Dinosaur Card Front (Black T-Rex) Lanzhousaurus (Spectral Armor) card.jpg|Anime Dinosaur Card Front (Spectral Armor, Lanzhousaurus) Shunosaurus (Spectral) card.jpg|Anime Dinosaur Card Front (Grayscale, Shunosaurus) TCG In the TCG, Dinosaur Cards are one of 3 card types alongside Move and Character. They feature black headings and tabs. It is suggested they comprise about half of a player's deck. A player can control up to 3 Dinosaurs at once, the Turn Counter limiting which ones can be Dino Slashed at any given time based on their level, though any number can be Dino Slashed in a turn. They have several important stats (described here): Attribute/Element, Sign, Power, Level, Life, and Abilities. A second variant, Special Dinosaurs, represent the anime main dinosaurs, and involve a small/weak version needing to be in play to replace it with a stronger/armored version; they can only be used with the right Characters selected. The TCG contains almost all regular, altered, and Spectral Armor Dinosaurs from the arcade game and anime, with some exclusive altered and armored dinosaurs, as well as several Move Card dinosaurs featuring as standalone Dinosaur Cards. It also features "alternate" variants of dinosaurs with extra words in their names, such as "Thundering Styracosaurus", listed separately here. Triceratops_TCG_Card.jpeg|TCG Dinosaur Card (Triceratops) Suchomimus-Arising TCG Card (French) 2.jpg|TCG Dinosaur Card (Pouncing Suchomimus, Colossal Rare version) Carnotaurus - Ace TCG Card 1-DKTB.jpg|TCG Special Dinosaur Card (Ace) Carnotaurus - Ace Battle Mode TCG Card 3-DKBD-Silver.png|TCG Special Dinosaur Card (Ace (Battle Mode)) DS Game In the DS Game, Dinosaur Cards work in battle much like they do in the arcade game, though with several differences in the stats used or how they work. HP is used instead of Power/Strength, and scales up as a dinosaur's Level increases through battle experience. Battle Type (Type), 3 Attack Powers (with a Critical Move), and Technique are also present. A star-based Rarity system is also in place to show how likely a dinosaur is for the player to come by while searching for fossils. Dinosaur Cards are acquired by excavating dinosaur fossils and cleaning them at D-Site Restoration Rooms, whereupon Minmi converts them into cards the player can use. A player can carry up to 3 dinosaurs with them while exploring the game's overworld and can swap them at D-Sites. The characters summon dinosaurs by sliding their cards across the top of a DinoShot. As the game is digital, they are no actual collectible cards for players, though in-game they appear as Japanese 2nd Edition / English 1st Edition arcade cards. DS starting cards.png|Triceratops and Carnotaurus cards from the intro scene (Japanese version) :This Wiki has limited knowledge in general on the DS Game. If you can provide more, please do so. Fire Dinosaurs *Abelisaurus (arcade, TCG) *Acrocanthosaurus (arcade, anime, DS, TCG) *Albertosaurus (arcade, TCG) *Alioramus (arcade, DS, TCG) *Carcharodontosaurus (arcade, anime, DS, TCG) *Daspletosaurus (arcade, anime, DS, TCG) *Eocarcharia (arcade only) *Giganotosaurus (arcade, DS, TCG) *Gorgosaurus (arcade, DS, TCG) *Mapusaurus (arcade, anime, DS, TCG) *Metriacanthosaurus (arcade, TCG) *Rajasaurus (arcade, anime, DS, TCG) *Saurophaganax (arcade, anime, DS, TCG) *Siamotyrannus (arcade, DS, TCG) *Tarbosaurus (arcade, DS, TCG) *Terry (arcade, anime, DS, TCG) *Torvosaurus (arcade, anime, DS, TCG) *Tyrannosaurus (arcade, anime, DS, TCG) *Yangchuanosaurus (arcade, anime, TCG) Altered/Armored Fire Dinosaurs *(Super) Alpha Acrocanthosaurus (arcade, anime, DS, TCG) *Alpha Giganotosaurus (TCG only) *Alpha Gorgosaurus (arcade, TCG) *(Super) Alpha Rajasaurus (arcade, DS, TCG) *Black Tyrannosaurus (arcade, anime, TCG) *DinoTector Armor Terry (arcade, anime, TCG) *DinoTector Armor Tyrannosaurus (arcade only) *Gigas (arcade, TCG) *Omega Armor Eocarcharia (arcade only) *Spectral Armor Carcharodontosaurus (anime, TCG) *Spectral Armor Gigas (arcade, anime, TCG) *Spectral Armor Mapusaurus (anime, TCG) *Spectral Armor Rajasaurus (anime only) *Spectral Armor Torvosaurus (anime, TCG) *Spectral Armor Yangchuanosaurus (anime, TCG) *Super Alioramus (arcade only) *Super Daspletosaurus (arcade only) *Super Eocarcharia (arcade only) *Super Rajasaurus (arcade only) *Super Tarbosaurus (arcade only) *Super Terry (arcade only) *Super Torvosaurus (arcade only) *Super Tyrannosaurus (arcade only) Water Dinosaurs *Agustinia (arcade only) *Amargasaurus (arcade, anime, DS, TCG) *Ampelosaurus (arcade, anime, DS, TCG) *Baryonyx (arcade, anime, DS, TCG) *Camarasaurus (arcade, DS, TCG) *Cetiosaurus (arcade, TCG) *Dicraeosaurus (arcade, TCG) *Futabasaurus (TCG version) *Gondwanatitan (arcade, TCG) *Irritator (arcade, DS, TCG) *Isisaurus (sometimes as Titanosaurus colberti) (arcade, anime, DS, TCG) *Jobaria (arcade, anime, DS, TCG) *Nemegtosaurus (arcade, TCG) *Opisthocoelicaudia (arcade, DS, TCG) *Patagosaurus (arcade, DS, TCG) *Saltasaurus (arcade, anime, DS, TCG) *Seismosaurus (TCG version) *Shunosaurus (arcade, anime, DS, TCG) *Spinosaurus (arcade, anime, DS, TCG) *Spiny (arcade, anime, DS, TCG) *Suchomimus (arcade, anime, DS, TCG) *Titanosaurus (arcade, TCG) Water Move Card Dinosaurs *Futabasaurus (arcade, anime, DS, TCG) *Ophthalmosaurus (arcade, anime, TCG) Altered/Armored Water Dinosaurs *Alpha Amargasaurus (TCG only) *Alpha Irritator (arcade, DS, TCG) *Alpha Nemegtosaurus (TCG only) *(Super) Alpha Suchomimus (arcade, DS, TCG) *Black Spinosaurus (TCG only) *DinoTector Armor Spinosaurus (arcade only) *DinoTector Armor Spiny (arcade, anime, TCG) *Spectral Armor Baryonyx (anime, TCG) *Spectral Armor Brontosaurus (arcade version) *Spectral Armor Isisaurus (sometimes as Titanosaurus colberti) (anime, TCG) *Spectral Armor Jobaria (anime, TCG) *Spectral Armor Shunosaurus (anime, TCG) *Super Baryonyx (arcade only) *Super Camarasaurus (arcade only) *Super Dicraeosaurus (arcade only) *Super Opisthocoelicaudia (arcade only) *Super Spinosaurus (arcade only) *Super Spiny (arcade only) *Super Titanosaurus (arcade only) Lightning Dinosaurs *Achelousaurus (arcade, anime, TCG) *Albertaceratops (arcade, TCG) *Anchiceratops (arcade, anime, DS, TCG) *Arrhinoceratops (arcade, DS, TCG) *Brachyceratops (arcade, DS, TCG) *Centrosaurus (arcade, DS, TCG) *Chasmosaurus (arcade, DS, TCG) *Chomp (arcade, anime, DS, TCG) *Diceratops (arcade, anime, TCG) *Einiosaurus (arcade, DS, TCG) *Eucentrosaurus (arcade, DS, TCG) *Monoclonius (arcade, DS, TCG) *Pachyrhinosaurus (arcade, anime, DS, TCG) *Pentaceratops (arcade, anime, DS, TCG) *Styracosaurus (arcade, anime, DS, TCG) *Torosaurus (arcade, anime, DS, TCG) *Triceratops (arcade, anime, DS, TCG) *Udanoceratops (arcade, TCG) *Zuniceratops (arcade, TCG) *Mini-King (arcade, DS) Altered/Armored Lightning Dinosaurs *Alpha Arrhinoceratops (TCG only) *(Super) Alpha Chasmosaurus (arcade, DS, TCG) *Alpha Einiosaurus (arcade, DS, TCG) *Alpha Triceratops (TCG only) *Black Pentaceratops (TCG only) *DinoTector Armor Chomp (arcade, anime, TCG) *DinoTector Armor Triceratops (arcade only) *Maximus (arcade, TCG) *Spectral Armor Achelousaurus (anime, TCG) *Spectral Armor Anchiceratops (anime, TCG) *Spectral Armor Diceratops (anime, TCG) *Spectral Armor Maximus (arcade, anime, TCG) *Spectral Armor Pachyrhinosaurus (anime, TCG) *Spectral Armor Pentaceratops (anime, TCG) *Super Anchiceratops (arcade only) *Super Brachyceratops (arcade only) *Super Chomp (arcade only) *Super Diceratops (arcade only) *Super Eucentrosaurus (arcade only) *Super Torosaurus (arcade only) *Super Triceratops/Awakened Triceratops (arcade, DS) Earth Dinosaurs *Ankylosaurus (arcade, anime, DS, TCG) *Dacentrurus (arcade, DS, TCG) *Edmontonia (arcade, anime, DS, TCG) *Euoplocephalus (arcade, anime, DS, TCG) *Gastonia (arcade, DS, TCG) *Gigantspinosaurus (arcade, TCG) *Kentrosaurus (arcade, DS, TCG) *Lexovisaurus (arcade, anime, TCG) *Minmi (TCG version) *Nodosaurus (arcade, DS, TCG) *Panoplosaurus (arcade, TCG) *Pinacosaurus (arcade, TCG) *Polacanthus (arcade, TCG) *Saichania (arcade, anime, DS, TCG) *Sauropelta (arcade, DS, TCG) *Stegosaurus (arcade, anime, DS, TCG) *Talarurus (arcade, DS, TCG) *Tank (arcade, anime, DS, TCG) *Tarchia (arcade, TCG) *Tuojiangosaurus (arcade, anime, TCG) *Wuerhosaurus (arcade, DS, TCG) Altered/Armored Earth Dinosaurs *Alpha Ankylosaurus (TCG only) *(Super) Alpha Kentrosaurus (arcade, DS, TCG) *Alpha Sauropelta (TCG only) *Alpha Wuerhosaurus (arcade, DS, TCG) *Armatus (arcade, TCG) *Black Saichania (TCG only) *DinoTector Armor Saichania (arcade only) *DinoTector Armor Tank (arcade, anime, TCG) *Spectral Armor Ankylosaurus (anime only) *Spectral Armor Armatus (arcade, anime, TCG) *Spectral Armor Edmontonia (anime, TCG) *Spectral Armor Euoplocephalus (TCG only) *Spectral Armor Lexovisaurus (anime, TCG) *Spectral Armor Tuojiangosaurus (anime, TCG) *Super Edmontonia (arcade only) *Super Nodosaurus (arcade only) *Super Saichania (arcade only) *Super Sauropelta (arcade only) *Super Talarurus (arcade only) *Super Tank (arcade only) *Super Tarchia (arcade only) Grass Dinosaurs *Altirhinus (arcade, anime, DS, TCG) *Anatotitan (arcade, TCG) *Brachylophosaurus (arcade, TCG) *Camptosaurus (arcade, TCG) *Charonosaurus (arcade, DS, TCG) *Corythosaurus (arcade, DS, TCG) *Edmontosaurus (arcade, TCG) *Fukuisaurus (arcade, anime, DS, TCG) *Iguanodon (arcade, anime, DS, TCG) *Lambeosaurus lambei (or simply Lambeosaurus) (arcade, DS, TCG) *Lambeosaurus magnicristatus (arcade, TCG) *Lanzhousaurus (arcade, anime, TCG) *Leaellynasaura (TCG version) *Maiasaura (arcade, anime, DS, TCG) *Muttaburrasaurus (arcade, DS, TCG) *Olorotitan (arcade, TCG) *Ouranosaurus (arcade, DS, TCG) *Parasaurolophus (arcade, anime, DS, TCG) *Paris (arcade, anime, DS, TCG) *Prosaurolophus (arcade, TCG) *Saurolophus (arcade, anime, DS, TCG) *Shantungosaurus (arcade, anime, DS, TCG) *Tsintaosaurus (arcade, DS, TCG) *Animated Tsintaosaurus (arcade only) Grass Move Card Dinosaurs *Minmi (arcade only) *Muraenosaurus (arcade only) *Oviraptor (arcade, DS, TCG) *Pteranodon (arcade, anime, DS, TCG) *Seismosaurus (arcade, anime, DS, TCG) *Supersaurus (arcade, anime, DS, TCG) *Tupuxuara (arcade, anime) Altered/Armored Grass Dinosaurs *(Super) Alpha Iguanodon (arcade, DS, TCG) *Alpha Lambeosaurus (TCG only) *Alpha Ouranosaurus (arcade, DS, TCG) *Alpha Tsintaosaurus (TCG only) *Black Saurolophus (TCG only) *DinoTector Armor Parasaurolophus (arcade only) *DinoTector Armor Paris (arcade, anime, TCG) *Spectral Armor Iguanodon (TCG only) *Spectral Armor Lanzhousaurus (anime, TCG) *Spectral Armor Shantungosaurus (anime, TCG) *Super Altirhinus (arcade only) *Super Corythosaurus (arcade only) *Super Muttaburrasaurus (arcade only) *Super Parasaurolophus/Awakened Parasaurolophus (arcade, DS) *Super Paris (arcade only) *Super Shantungosaurus (arcade only) *Super Tsintaosaurus (arcade only) Wind Dinosaurs *Ace (arcade, anime, DS, TCG) *Afrovenator (arcade, anime, TCG) *Allosaurus fragilis (or simply Allosaurus) (arcade, anime, DS, TCG) *Allosaurus atrox (arcade only) *Carnotaurus (arcade, anime, DS, TCG) *Ceratosaurus (arcade, anime, DS, TCG) *Deltadromeus (arcade, anime, DS, TCG) *Dilophosaurus (arcade, DS, TCG) *Eustreptospondylus (arcade, DS, TCG) *Fukuiraptor (arcade, DS, TCG) *Gallimimus (TCG version) *Gojirasaurus (arcade, anime, DS, TCG) *Indosuchus (arcade, TCG) *Liliensternus (arcade, DS, TCG) *Majungasaurus (arcade, anime, TCG) *Megaraptor (arcade, anime, DS, TCG) *Monolophosaurus (arcade, DS, TCG) *Neovenator (arcade, DS, TCG) *Piatnitzkysaurus (arcade, TCG) *Rugops (arcade, TCG) *Sinraptor (arcade, TCG) *Szechuanosaurus (arcade, TCG) *Troodon (TCG version) *Utahraptor (arcade, anime, DS, TCG) *Velociraptor (TCG version) Altered/Armored Wind Dinosaurs *(Super) Alpha Allosaurus (arcade, DS, TCG) *Alpha Ceratosaurus (TCG only) *Alpha Dilophosaurus (arcade, DS, TCG) *Alpha Sinraptor (TCG only) *Black Megaraptor (TCG only) *DinoTector Armor Ace (arcade, anime, TCG) *DinoTector Armor Carnotaurus (arcade only) *Spectral Armor Afrovenator (anime, TCG) *Spectral Armor Gojirasaurus (anime, TCG) *Spectral Armor Majungasaurus (anime, TCG) *Spectral Armor Megaraptor (anime, TCG) *Super Ace (arcade only) *Super Carnotaurus/Awakened Carnotaurus (arcade, DS) *Super Ceratosaurus (arcade only) *Super Liliensternus (arcade only) *Super Majungasaurus (arcade only) *Super Monolophosaurus (arcade only) *Super Sinraptor (arcade only) Secret Dinosaurs *Brontosaurus (arcade, TCG) *Cryolophosaurus (arcade, anime, TCG) *Deinonychus (arcade, anime, DS, TCG) *Eoraptor (arcade, DS) *Megalosaurus (arcade, anime, DS, TCG) *Pachycephalosaurus (arcade, anime, DS, TCG) *Pawpawsaurus (arcade, TCG) *Therizinosaurus (arcade, anime, DS, TCG) Altered/Armored Secret Dinosaurs *Spectral Armor Brontosaurus (anime/TCG version) *Spectral Armor Deinonychus (anime only) *Spectral Armor Megalosaurus (anime only; card only, never properly summoned) *Super Therizinosaurus (arcade only) Normal Move Card Dinosaurs *Anhanguera (arcade, anime) *Archaeopteryx (arcade only) *Cryolophosaurus (arcade, DS, TCG) *Dromiceiomimus (arcade only) *Gallimimus (arcade only) *Leaellynasaura (arcade, DS, TCG) *Pawpawsaurus (arcade, anime, DS, TCG) *Piatnitzkysaurus (arcade, anime, DS, TCG) *Quetzalcoatlus (arcade, DS, TCG) *Segnosaurus (arcade, DS, TCG) *Seismosaurus (TCG only) *Stegoceras (arcade, DS, TCG) *Struthiomimus (arcade only) *Tapejara (arcade, DS, TCG) *Troodon (arcade, DS, TCG) *Tupuxuara (arcade, anime) *Velociraptor (arcade, anime, DS, TCG) Category:Anime Category:Arcade Category:DS Game Category:TCG